


Foolish Decisions

by lovealways_sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 19:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovealways_sterek/pseuds/lovealways_sterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles finally musters up the courage to tell Derek how he feels. Of course, it doesn't go as expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foolish Decisions

It was a Saturday night and Stiles was pacing back and forth in front of his beloved jeep. He had been contemplating for over an hour on whether he should make the drive over to Derek’s. He was finally mustering up the courage to tell him how he felt, but every few minutes, it sank back down. He doesn’t know how, but somewhere between the head bashing, shoving, hatred and harsh words, he actually fell for Derek, which was terrifying.

He never had feelings for anyone but Lydia and he never expected his next crush to be on a man, and of all the men in the world, Derek Hale. 

Stiles had no clue how Derek felt about him, he didn’t think he had a chance, but there was an extremely tiny part of him, deep down inside that thought Derek may have felt the same way. 

After about 20 minutes of serious thinking and stalling, Stiles finally got into his jeep. He placed his keys into the ignition but paused and put his head on the steering wheel before he turned the key. He breathed in deep and sighed, nerves getting the best of him. He swallowed and finally turned the key and heard his jeep roar to life. 

The car ride over to Derek’s place made him even more nervous. The only sound he heard were his tires rolling over the pavement because he was too anxious to even turn the radio on. He kept playing scenarios in his head. Some where Derek completely shuts him out and tells him to fuck off, but also where Derek says he feels the same way, cups his face in his big, strong hands, and kisses him. Stiles liked the second one a lot better.

Stiles was so lost in thought that he didn’t even realize that he reached the Hale house. He took the key out of the ignition and was about to to hop out of the car, but quickly sank back into his seat.  _What the hell am I doing here?_  He thought to himself. He started to regret everything he was about to do, but he snapped out of it quickly. He drove all the way down there, so he was going to what he came to do. Stiles took a deep breath, and hopped out of his car. 

On the way up to his porch he rehearsed what he was going to say, and how he was going to say it. He acted like he hadn’t went over his words a thousand times already. Stiles finally reached the door and with every ounce of courage that was in him, he knocked on the door. Or at least he was going to until he heard some strange sounds coming from inside the house. He walked along the porch and over to a window. He peered inside and wished he never even glanced in there. He saw Derek hoisting Erica in the air, arms wrapped around her, and basically making love to her face with his own mouth. 

Stiles’ heart dropped to the floor, he started shaking and gasped so loud that both wolves snapped their necks in his direction. He quickly dropped to the ground and tried to crawl off of the porch, but Derek was already outside.

“Stiles, what are you doing here?” Derek growled harshly, like he was the last person he ever wanted to see.

Stiles scrambled to his feet and tried to find words. “I-I ah, I had some, some information that I, that I had f-found a-and I thought that I should, ah, y-you know, s-share it with you?” 

“And this couldn’t wait until tomorrow?”

Stiles paused, he heard something coming from inside the house. “Derek, hurry up and come back.” He heard Erica whine from inside. He could feel his whole face turn red as Derek stared him down, clearly extremely frustrated.

“N-n-no, yeah, sorry. I, I’ll just… I’ll just g-“

“Good.” Derek said, cutting him off, returning inside the house and slamming the door before Stiles could even mutter his last word.

“What was that all about?” He over heard Erica ask.

“Nothing important.” Derek responded.

Stiles quickly scrambled from the steps and ran into his car. He fumbled with his keys and dropped them since he was still shaking. He started tapping his head on the steering wheel, trying to hold back tears.  _Why should I even be crying? What did I expect? Fucking pathetic, Stiles. Pathetic._

Stiles ran his hand over his face, wiping away the tears slowly flowing from his eyes. Because honestly, what did he expect? That the Alpha, of all people would be gay? And even if he was, that he’d be the slightest bit interested in Stiles? He knew that this could have happened, him being completely uninterested, but that still didn’t make it feel like his heart hadn’t been ripped out and thrown into the woods. Just because he knew that this probably would have happened, didn’t make it hurt any less.

**Author's Note:**

> I've gotten some requests on tumblr to and alternate ending so if enough people want it, I will!


End file.
